touhou_hisoutenfandomcom-20200213-history
Patchouli Knowledge
frame|right Introduction Patchouli Knowledge, a natural witch with a surly attitude and friend to Remilia Scarlet. Despite battling anemia and asthma, her passion for elemental magic and books has lead her to reside in the library of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, wherein she acts as its librarian. In this game, Patchouli is very proficient at wielding her elemental magic. As a result, her weak melee is counterbalanced by a very large and diverse range of projectiles. A strong sense of zoning and the ability to fish for punishable reactions from your opponent is good to have, as you will often need to work for your hits by getting your opponent to slip up. Normal Moves 5AAA: A 3-5 hit auto-combo. ::Hit 1: Patchouli does a quick slap with her book that hits high. Cancels into anything. ::Hits 2-4: Purple sparks fly from Patchouli's finger, hitting high up to 3 times. Cancels into any bullet, special, or super. ::Hit 5: A gust of wind launches the opponent far away. Wallslams. Super cancelable. f.5A (Chargeable): Patchouli creates a swipe of blue magic in front of her. Has good range. Cancels into anything. Charged version has longer range/damage and guard crushes, but can only be super canceled. Hits high. 2A: A low hitting book swipe. Combos into 3A. Cancels into any bullet, special, or super. 3A (Chargeable): Patchouli slides forward on the ground with her feet extended, hitting low. Cancels into any bullet, special, or super. Charged version has longer range/damage and guard crushes, but is only special and super cancelable. 6A: A high-hitting overhead book smash that pushes Patchouli forward slightly. Cancels into any bullet, special, or super. Charged version guard crushes, but can only be super canceled. 66A: Patchouli dashes forward and jams her book downwards, hitting low. Reels on counterhit. Special and super cancelable. Does not graze. 66B: A small tornado appears and sends the opponent upwards. Can be grazed. Super cancelable only. Hits high. Does not graze. 66C: Same as f.5A. Hits high, super cancelable only. Actually pretty good as a surprise attack since the part of the swipe in front is invincible. Does not graze. j.A: Purple sparks extend in a downward angle, hitting high up to 3 times. Cancels into bullets, specials, j.6A, and j.2A on contact (regardless of hit or block). j.2A (Chargeable): A downwards magical book smash that hits high. Charges to greatly increase range. Can be canceled into bullets and specials if it makes contact (regardless of hit or block). j.6A: An aerial version of 66B. Can NOT be grazed. Can be canceled into bullets and specials if it makes contact (regardless of hit or block). Hits high. j.8A: Patchy summons a gust of wind above her similar in appearance to her 623B/C. Patchy rises for the duration of the attack. Bullet Moves 5B (Chargeable): Patchouli fires three slightly homing blue orbs in an arc. Fires five when charged. 2B (Chargeable): Virtually identical to 5B but at a microscopically lower height. 4B (Chargeable): Patchouli fires four water orbs in front of her that travel a little and then disappear. Fires seven when charged. 6B (Chargeable): Virtually identical to 5B but at a significantly higher height. j.B (Chargeable): Same as 5B. j.2B (Chargeable): Same as 2B. j.4B (Chargeable): Same as 4B. 5C: Patchouli fires seven slightly homing red orbs in a circle around her. 2C: Patchouli sends a stream of fire in front of her. 6C (Chargeable): Patchouli fires a stream of five small, fast, randomly distributed, blue projectiles in front of her. Fires ten when charged. j.C: Same as 5C. j.2C: Patchouli fires 5 red orbs in a downward arc. j.6C (Chargeable): Same as 6C. Notes: Patchouli can cancel at any time during her B projectile to a C projectile and then to any skill during her C projectile, making her very effective at providing pressure at range. Special Moves Alternate-Skill Cards Spellcards Combos :Midscreen/Near Corner: ::6A 5B/6B 5C 22B/22C/Alt 214B - ~1300-1500 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 3 ::Notes: Alt 214B works from many more positions and is far less strict on timing than 22B/C. :Midscreen/Corner: ::5AA 4B 6C 236C - ~2650-2775 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 3 ::5A/2A 3A 5B/2B/6B 5C - ~1700-2000 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::66B 5A 5C - 2075-2200 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 1 ::Notes: Easy way to capitalize on a 66B connecting. Works on counterhit, too. At certain ranges, 5A may become f.5A, in which case 5C will only hit if opponent hits the wall. :Corner: ::5AAA 5A 5C - 2225 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 1 ::Notes: Conserves orbs ::f.5A 6C HJC9 j.5A 5C - 2935 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 :Air: ::j.5A j.4B j.5C - ~2050 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Air to air. ::j.2A/A j.2C j.236C - 1450-1850 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Air to ground/air. ::j.6A (1 Hit) j.5B j.6C - 1100-1575 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: j.6C can miss depending on where on the opponent j.6A hits, halving the total damage done. Allowing j.6A to continue for more than one hit will break the combo. ::j.6A (1 Hit) j.5B j.5C Alt j.214B - 1050-1300 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 3 ::Notes: Hits more consistently than above combo. Deals approximately equal damage at level max. Allowing j.6A to continue for more than one hit will break the combo. ::j.8A j.5C Alt j.214B - 1350-1550 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2